


Steam

by pixiedurango



Series: The infamous adventures (of Lykka T. and her relentless beaus) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to take a bath after midnight... his plans change rapidly, when he accidentally runs into Blackwall and Trevelyan in the middle of some steaming bathhouse action...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I want to introduce Lykka Trevelyan in the first part of something I would declare to be a kind of AU/AR where evereything is like in the game except that Quizzie can be happily ever after with two LIs.  
> Lykka (the happy one / the lucky one - because nomen est omen) is a “Master of the game (that’s what Leliana calls her). She uses her diplomatic skills as good as she uses her sword and no one would think that this perfectly educated noble girl occasionally turns into a naughty little beast who has a clear thing for strong warriors. She has no problems with sex - but is not used to feel all that feelsy stuff that may occur sometimes later.  
> The first part is set already at Skyhold. There are references on earlier encounters and I’m already writing them. So don’t look for chronology.  
> Don’t look for too much plot, either!  
> Lykka is my porn-Quizzie and this is what she will do just fine as long as it is enough. Maybe character development strikes later. For now: Just enjoy the smut!

* * *

 

It’s already long past midnight when Cullen leaves his office heading downstairs and across the yards towards the new bathhouse near the stables. It had been the first thing the Inquisitor had ever personally asked for and since it benefits everyone it was one of the first projects after settling down at the old keep.

Skyhold is deserted and quiet at this time and Cullen chooses the night for bathing only partly because his chronic lack of time and an overwhelming amount of work. Silence and solitude and the chance to relax in the quiet of night, floating in the hot water in the darkness. Chance to empty his thoughts for a while, soothing the constant sounds in his head, feeling his tensed muscles relax. Taking the freedom to dream for a while, to escape the painful lingering memories of the past and the unpleasant reality of rifts and demons and the rising apocalypse. This is why Cullen likes the bathhouse at night and he does not know that soon enough he will learn another reason to love it.

The doors are always open and some candles usually flicker in the windows at night. It seems to be as quiet as the rest of the keep by that nighttime when he enters.

Cullen is caught within his own musings, feels save with no need to keep up his guards. So the more he jumps when suddenly from one of the far corners he hears feet shuffle. Then some muffled noises and a suppressed moan followed by some very low giggles.

He would know the voice and the laughter out of thousands and before Cullen thinks further what he is doing he steps deeper into the room, towards the alcove where he suspects the origin of the noises..

„Lykka?“ he asks in a low voice.

More undefinable shuffles, something that sounds like whispers then her voice with a thick undertone that reminds him of many things and not a single one of them is modest:„Mhhhm, Cullen?“

Slowly it occurs to him that she most probably is not alone and his first instincts tell him to turn around and leave in silence. But another part makes him want to step forward more than anything else. Pictures already build up inside his mind and a desire to see.

And as if to prove his assumption another voice in the dark, deep and rumbling: „Commander, just for you to know, she’s not alone in here.“ A sudden wave of excitement rushes through Cullen. Certain now, what he will see if he continues to step closer: She and Blackwall already in the middle of something naughty.

„Do you want me to retreat?“ He had not been told to go so his own manners make Cullen ask.

Another moment of distant, indifferent noises, then the Warden’s dark voice again: „She does not mind you to come closer. I can think she even likes if you join.“ Cullen does not question the words and also does not wonder why she does not speak for herself. Maybe she is just busy with her mouth somewhere… _Maker, stop it!_

„And _you_?“ he has to gain his focus again before he can ask.

„Wouldn’t be the first time, would it? She’s into you and it worked well so far. So no, I don’t mind. But you might want to bring a candle with you.” The voice gets a filthy undertone when the Warden resumes: „Just In case you’d like to _watch_.“

Forgotten are bath and relaxation, just able to wonder about what will happen in a few moments. Cullen mindfully takes the last steps towards the darkness of the alcove. They are designed for a little more privacy but in fact during daytime they are nothing more than boxes with tubs, wooden walls to the left and right. At night nevertheless they provide a subtle darkness and Cullen bets Blackwall and the Inquisitor are not the first and for sure not the last people to seek this place for a special encounter or just being carried away during what had been planned just as a simple bath.

Cullen's heart pounds. He already has a history with Lykka Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, and even more, the Herald of Andraste. And though he would never admit it, he has a crush on her from the day she had appeared after the disastrous conclave with that green mark on her hand that closed those demon-spilling rifts in the sky. He, the former Templar, head over heels into a chantry devoted noble Trevelyan lady. _Impossible_.

But he had to learn soon enough that the modest nobility she carried was nothing but a well built façade a shield. Like the one she carried into battle. She was _acting_. „Master of the Game“ were Lelianas exact words about her.

But when it came to Lykkas private desires, people would have been surprised how little of the nobility with all her modesty was left and how straightforward and... _sexual_ she was. Making out breathless and hidden like two sinners behind the tavern and in dark corners of the chantry had been the fierce beginning of their romance and that night at Haven, when Cullen found her accompanied by the Grey Warden at the tavern was an unexpected climax in every possible meaning.

First he had felt frustrated when he realized that they both seemed to be very close now all in a sudden. This was new and the sting of jealousy was more uncomfortable than he would have admitted. He had seen her flirting with the older warrior a lot and after she had begun to assign him to all the field missions, they came to spend a lot time with each other. No wonder the Warden had been able to sneak into her bed so soon. Lykka was not the type who was into waiting if she wanted something.

But though the other warrior was impressive Cullen had decided not to step back and retreat unless _she_ would tell him to do so. He knew what he wanted and even though he was younger than Blackwall, he was no boy to let himself scare away from a woman he desired. They courted from even grounds.

This very night at the tavern had started with a lot more alcohol than Cullen was used to and had ended with him and Lykka in her bed while the Warden had been sitting at her desk. Watching.

It had been odd and hot at the same time and when they all three were done, the two men left together almost like two old friends after some rounds of wicked grace.

There had been a few occasions after that night. Sometimes just Lykka and him, sometimes the Warden with them. For sure Blackwall has had his turns alone with her, too.

So far so weird.

Cullen realizes where he is and continues to step into the dark with the two candles he has taken with him from a window sill.

Their encounters will find an unexpected sequel and Cullen is curious and already excited about what he will discover if he just steps close enough to see them in the flickering light. To hear her voice and what it had done to his imagination has been the spark for a desire that now gets stronger and stronger.

There they are.

Blackwall is behind her. Both must have been in the big round wooden basin before, because hair and skin reflect the candlelight like only water and sweat do and the water in the tub is still steaming. The Warden has her tight. One arm locks both of hers holding her around the waist, the other one lays around her neck, a large hand around her throat. Her eyes are closed and it’s obvious that they are already in the middle of something. Blackwall fucks her from behind and he is not gentle, pulling her midst closer again and again until she gasps and moans. Blackwall's hand reaches a bit up until he covers her mouth while he turns her head around so he can speak into her ear while he still fucks her. „Don’t you remember? Quiet! We won’t wake up all Skyhold.“ She tries to take his fingers into her mouth whether to suck or to bite is clear and Cullen hears flesh pounding against flesh. His own cock presses hard and demanding against fabric. He wishes so much she would open her eyes to meet his - and when she suddenly does, he is almost afraid he’d spoken out loud.

 _Maybe he had?_ And she had obeyed. Alluring thought!

She looks at him. Already deep into her lust but full aware that he now is part of the game. Cullen stands still. Has placed the candles somewhere at the side to have his hands. One of them is already on himself, trying to get a grip through the breeches but in fact it’s more rubbing and pressing because there is not enough space. He unfastens the laces with trembling but determined fingers to give himself more freedom.

Cullen ponders his next possible steps. He will not argue with Blackwall about her cunt. This time it’s all for the warrior.

Make her bend over to get her sweet mouth on him? Alluring! But something keeps him from that when he looks at her face. He won't make her do anything. This shall be only for her pleasure and he knows his decision is right as he steps closer and Blackwall lets her open up by tipping on her inner ankles with one of his feet, growling under his breath still next to her ear. „Spread up, my lady. Give the Commander some space!”

He comes to stand in front of her. Her face is glorious when she looks at him, while from behind she is getting Blackwall's cock, and whenever he thrust into her she shakes and trembles. Cullen is aware that this is no cuddling scene, but he cannot help to bend his head and meet her lips for a very soft kiss. Her lips, she, smacks against his mouth when Blackwall pounds into her for the next time and a moan slips from both of them. Tongues clash and while they now kiss furiously, Cullen's hand slides downwards. Over her body, her bouncing tits until he reaches her delta and with no more hesitation he finds her wet and swollen clit and she groans into his mouth when he presses his fingers against it. She’s pants and gasps but she keeps on to kiss him deep and avid. Nibbles on his lower lip, urges her tongue back into his mouth, takes his in hers, all in the never fading rhythm of Blackwall's thrusts. He is not soft on her but it obviously is what she wants now and so Cullen adjusts by making his ministrations on her more demanding and soon he feels how she gets closer.

This is when the other warrior changes his rhythm and suddenly gets slow and gentle on her. She makes a dashed noise and tries to move against Blackwall but he holds her still, so she can’t rock her core against him. She tries to lean more into Cullen's hand instead but he already understands what Blackwall intends: Let her calm down to build her back up. And so he takes his hand from her heat and her disapproving noises become more urgent.

But Cullen does not intend to leave her and when he kneels down he smiles. „Allow me to take care for this for a while.“ He announces with a naughty smirk and Blackwall understands. He remains inside her but holds still. Bends her a bit backwards so her head rests on his shoulder, her mouth in reach for Blackwall and her outer lips opening up for Cullen so he gets a stunning view on her glistening, swollen nub. The thick dark cock in her cunt is a strangely alluring detail he recognizes only incidentally but to know that there is another person also pleasing her, adds definitely on to his own arousal. But he is does not kneel down to watch and for sure not to analyze his own feelings so his lips close around her clit and he starts to suck on her softly. He hears what he had hoped to hear almost in an instant: Her muffled whimpers through the kiss she exchanges with Blackwall. Cullen sucks with growing intensity and eventually he lets his tongue flicker over her aroused flesh. She shakes and winces and after a while he can tell that she is close now. Blackwall may feel it too, but he still keeps himself from moving.

 _Remarkable self control!_ Is the last thing Cullen thinks before Lykkas orgasm takes her away. She’s moaning the Makers name.

And his.

And Blackwall's.

He feels her convulsing. She, hot and wet on his tongue and his lips, and he keeps on licking and sucking until her waves slowly fade. When she eventually gets calm again, Cullen places a last soft kiss on the little island of soft hair between her legs and lifts up himself. His cock is still hard and throbs almost painful but since he had opened the laces to give it some space, he can bear it.

If she won’t get on him of him later he would have a tremendous fantasy to take care for himself tonight. He really does not mind which one will happen.

Her face is close to his now, she bites her lower lip and her eyes are lazy and satisfied on his. „Kiss me, my lady!“ and he takes her jaw with one of his hands. Soft but determined. And she eagerly puts her mouth on his, tasting herself and she already lets slip another lascivious groan.

When their lips part, Cullen steps back a few steps and for a moment he thinks about getting dressed and retreat to let Blackwall finish what he had begun but then another idea takes over and he grins while he leans himself comfortable against the tub and shoves down his breeches until he finally can get a good grip around himself.

_Why not watching instead of imagining?_

„You might want to have some of this, Commander.“ The older warrior startles him with his deep voice that sounds hoarse now and with that little vial he throws at him. „Be careful with it. It warms and intensifies. Not too much, you know there’s only a thin line between pleasure and pain.“ And while Blackwall still laughs a rumbling laughter, he already resumes to fuck the Inquisitor.

Cullen opens the vial and a heavy, spicy scent hits his nose. He lets a few drops of dark oil run onto his right hand and when he circles around his hard length he can feel the effect almost in an instant and a groan slips from his lips.

This catches Lykkas attention again and she opens her eyes. First they meet his and they exchange looks for a moment but soon her interest wanders down and with growing interest she watches how he treats himself with determined strokes while from behind she still gets Blackwall's cock in a hard steady rhythm. He has opened his arms and she bends over so he can easily have a grip at her hips which gives him opportunity to pull her even harder and closer towards him and again Cullen hears the typical sound when hot moist flesh slams on each other.

Her full tits are bouncing and she still manages to crane her neck so she can continue to watch Cullen touching himself.

Blackwall goes faster and harder on her and Cullen recognizes how strong fingers grasp into the soft flesh of her arse. She would carry some marks for a while, Cullen is sure. He keeps on watching while his hand moves steady. Tight around his cock. Sliding up and down, occasionally pressing a bit harder around the tip, resuming the firm strokes and while he does it, he imagines how she does give him all that feelings instead of his own hand. Perfectly sure she is totally aware of what he thinks. Lykka never takes her eyes from him and it fires her lust again. After she already found release one time, now her eager hand is on its way between her legs to maybe go for a second time. She still watches him closely while she begins to rub herself.

The moment when it comes to Cullen's mind how odd, impossible, scandalous and at the same time how hot it is to watch how the Herald of Andraste, the mighty Inquisitor, is fucked by one of his best soldiers while he himself is jerking off to it, it sends Cullen over the edge and he comes with a long suppressed noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, spilling his seed out of his fist deep into the room.

This obviously sets off a kind of chain reaction because Lykka is the next who groans into a second orgasm and this time finally also Blackwall lets go and releases himself in a few last powerful thrusts into her with a deep hiss under clenched teeth.

Then the broad warrior sinks down on her back and slings his arms around her.

Three people stand in the dark bathhouse and try to catch breath and for a long while there is nothing to hear but their fast and shallow breathing.

Now, in the aftermath it could have become awkward, but Lykka saves the moment when she lets Blackwall slip out of her, turns around into his arms and places a soft kiss on the warriors lips. Then she turns to Cullen who already tries to get dressed properly. She steps closer with swaying hips. „What a nice surprise this was Cullen.“ She softly begins while she slings her arms around his neck and kisses his lips as soft as she had kissed Blackwall's before. „We should do this more frequently.“

The Commander's eyes wander over to Blackwall who makes himself already busy by adding more steaming hot water into the tub. When he feels Cullen's gaze, he looks up. His eyes wander over the Inquisitors forms, her face which seems almost to glow. Then back to Cullen's asking eyes and he shrugs and kind of nods while he mutters: „I see no one gets hurt here, so it’s fine with me as long everyone is fine with it.“before he resumes. „Now let’s take this bath we all came here for and then off to sleep, it’s getting late over so much _infamous adventures_.“ His tone still is a bit harsh but even in the poor flickering light they can see that a grin twitches his beard.

Finally Cullen remembers what brought him here in the first place and after she nods her smiling consent, he begins to undress again and a short time later they all peacefully rest together in the big wooden tub. Lykka in the middle, casually one arm around each of them. She smiles. Cullen still can’t believe what is happening here but somehow he is feeling good.


End file.
